Hetalia Days!
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Have I got a story for you! It has a little of the following: love, craziness, around the world dress up like I'm some kind of paper doll, sunflowers, craziness, wormholes, vodka with chasers, craziness, and PASTA ! And did I mention craziness? Russia/OC
1. Prologue Draw a Circle That's the World!

**Quick little author's note 'cause I wanna let the story speak for itself.**

**Basically it's just DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. The person who does is a lucky bastard indeed. I WISH I owned it, so I could squeeze Ivan and sing "RA RA RASPUTIN, RUSSIA'S GREATEST LOVE MACHINE~" to him over and over. Also I would like to pat Sealand and Latvia on ze head. But I don't own it so I can do neither of those things. So we're good, _da_~?**

**Russia: Heey~ That's MY thing... *sad face***

**Also. My first Hetalia story, so... please be nice? This is my first go at it, so I don 't want to be reading nasty comments like "That's not how it goes!" or that my OC is a Mary Sue because honestly, I don't think she is. She's definitely not perfect. I work hard not to make my characters Mary Sues.**

**So, uh. With that all said and out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**(Psst. And since this is a prologue, it's substantially shorter than I would like for a regular chapter. Future chapters will be longer, this is just shorter because it's a prologue.)**

* * *

><p>Hey! Hey you! Yeah, you! You with the eyes there.<p>

Have I got a story for YOU. Interested in hearing a tale about the labors of love?

...

NO WAIT COME BACK!

Okay, so I lied. This story has almost nothing to do with sacrificing something for someone you love. Maybe a little somewhere in the middle or at the end or something, but seriously. I know you probably clicked on my story expecting something super funny and random. And then you see me going on about deep serious shit.

... Well, uh, why don't I get on with the super funny and random? Because I guarantee there's plenty of that in what you're about to read. This IS _Hetalia_, isn't it? Duh. And hooray for breaking the fourth wall...

Okay, SO. I should probably do a quick little explanation of how I even got here in the first place, huh? You know, in the position to tell this story.

So there I was. Just sitting in my living room, eating some caramel corn, minding my own sweet business and watching my _Hetalia_ DVD. Yeah, they HAVE that! I was excited, I could only find it on like random anime dub sites. Why dubs? Because. Russia's voice be sexy in English. Why? Because it's the same guy who plays Kyo on _Fruits Basket_. Also Japan looks too damn cute to resist when he's trying to speak English with his "l" getting all screwed up and pronounced as "r".

Okay, enough with the "why" questions! So I was sitting there, happily munching my sugary popcorn that probably wasn't very good for me. But oh well, it tasted like sweet mama-jama, whatever that is. And what was I going to have for lunch, you might ask? Why, PASTAAA~ of course! Italy would scream his head off at me if I ever ate anything else after watching a _Hetalia_ episode. And what was I going to have to drink with that pasta, might you ask? Why, VODKAAA~ with a BEER-AAA chaser! My homages to Russia and Germany and Prussia who are too awesome to forget. Although I gotta tell you, wine goes better with pasta. But if I drank wine I would be tributing France. And who does that before eight-seventeen P.M.?

... Oh, everyone?

Whatever, back to the story. I got distracted by _Hetalia_ food. By the way, did you know beer goes REALLY great with fish and chips?

Okay, I'll get back to the story! Sheesh, people!

Where was I... oh yeah. Sitting there minding my own sweet patootie, and I didn't feel like waiting for my vodka and I most definitely was not going to have the beer with it now. I wanted some damn vodka. SO what do you think I did?

Yep. Paused my DVD, right on a screenshot of Russia's cute little face with a cute little smile as he was berating cute little Latvia about the "absurd" coat, and got up to get my vodka. WAHAHA. And soon I would hear Lithuania telling little Latvia to "SHUT U-U-UP~!" about it. Seriously, the kid should probably stop opening his mouth when Russia's around. They _all_ should, actually...

Came back in, drinking, sat my lazy ass back down in my chair. I took a gulp and grinned at the screen, holding my glass up as if toasting with Russia. "How'd you like me to be at _your_ parties, Ivan?" is what I said.

Now. You're probably all thinking, _Why is this girl talking to a TV screen? She's crazy! She needs to be admitted to a loony lock-up or a tuberculosis sanitorium._

My response to that is this. WHAT THE HELL? _Tuberculosis_ sanitorium! I admit I would fit in pretty well at Smith's Grove with Michael Myers, but holy shit, you guys wanna send me to TB land with Kimimaro Kaguya and Captain Jushiro "Tuberculosis" Ukitake?

... Well, I guess it's not like I didn't expect that. I'm a crazy person, the Earth would probably be just fine if I dropped off the face of it and wound up on Vulcan or something. Though I don't know how long I'd survive with a million people who are exactly like Spock.

SHIT. I'm not continuing my story, am I? I'm getting sidetracked with other fandoms. Sorry about that, guys, it's the fangirl. I APOLOGIZE. BACK TO THE TALE OF WONDER AND _HETALIA_.

Okay, so. The freakiest thing happened next. Are you ready for this? Are you sure? Ready? Sure?

...

...

...

The Russia on the screen _blinked_ at me, freakin' BLINKED at me when I didn't hit the "play" button again. I thought maybe I'd already drank too much vodka, but then he _fucking laughed_. That creepy little "ahahaha" laugh, more of an evil giggle than anything else.

Then there was this, like, blue light that blinded me. I dropped my damn vodka, fell down, got dizzy, and, uh... heh... passed out.

Weird enough for you? Well, here's the weirdest thing of all:

IT GOT WEIRDER.

Don't believe me?

Stick around.

* * *

><p><strong>OK OK! Yay, this was fun. Can't wait to get to the next chapter. You guys want a little previewsneak peek? Here you go. Preview for the next chapter: The Cold Russian With the Sweet Face!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>Hmm?" He must have heard my teeth chattering, because he looked over at me. "You are cold, da?"_

_I tried to glare at him. What, was my frame-wracking shivering too subtle? But I couldn't do anything but look over with probably the most pathetic expression EVER. "D-Da," I answered, quickly snapping my eyes to the ground._

_WHAT was I thinking? I'd just spoken in his native language. What the hell, it was just one word, but seriously. He was probably expecting me to just say "yeah" or something._

_I heard him chuckle, then all of a sudden something heavy was around my shoulders. "Here, this should keep you warm till we get there, da~"_

_Was he actually being... nice? Oh God, here we come, apocalypse._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the prologue AND the preview. If you read, please review! Those are my crack and they keep my going and if you want to become one with Russia you will review. ^^<strong>

**Ve~ have a nice day. :)**


	2. The Cold Russian with the Sweet Face!

Okay, so any guesses as to where I woke up? You know, after my TV decided to go completely insane?

Yeah. I came to in a FREAKIN' SNOW PILE in the MIDDLE OF FREAKIN' NOWHERE. I'm not even kidding you, I had no idea where I was, why I was here, how I got here. I was kind of tired, and to be honest, the way I felt was probably the same way an envelope felt after it got licked. Ugh, so gross. I could barely move, my body was just so heavy.

I'm not someone who's normally intimidated by stuff, but in this situation I was most definitely scared. I mean, think about it. I didn't know where I was, _or_ how I got there. All I knew was that my TV had done some freaky shit regarding my precious _Hetalia_ DVD, I'd passed out, and now I was caught in a snow drift. I'm thinking you'd be kind of scared too. And if you say no...

LIAR. YOU DIRTY DOG LIAR, YOU'D BE SCARED AS HELL TOO.

So yeah. About the only thing I could think of to do was try and dig myself out of the suffocating igloo. And try I did, though I failed epically.

I didn't know who was out here with me, or even if anybody was. What if there was nobody out there? How would I get help? Would I just freeze to death without anybody knowing what had happened?

And if there _was_ someone out here... who was to say they were on my side?

I tried harder to squirm my way out of the snow, but I just kept sinking. If I didn't move, I would just stay in that position, except for the fact that more snow fell down and slowly started to bury me. Either way wasn't a very pleasant option, you see.

So I did the only other thing I could think of. I somewhat hoisted myself up and started shouting as loud as I could. "H-Help!" My voice sounded pretty weak and pathetic, not loud at all. I tried to be louder. "Help! Please, help!"

Realizing that probably nobody was even out here, and that I felt too sore to continue this, I sighed, dropping back down into my snow coffin. "Oh God... please, please... help me. I don't want to die..."

I opened my eyes and then widened them in shock. Through the blur of my tears and the steadily falling snow, the silhouette of a person appeared, walking slowly toward me against the white background.

I tried to raise myself up, to greet who I hoped was my savior, but I just couldn't. The snow was too heavy, and more was constantly falling down. I had to close my eyes because even they felt weak.

And all of a sudden, I was lifted out and laid on the ground. I forced my eyes open, and just _stared_.

In front of me, I swear to you, was Russia or Ivan or whatever you wanna call him. Looked just like he always had on the screen, with that beautiful sandy hair and violet eyes. The rest of him was hidden by the long coat and scarf he wore.

"R-R-_Russia_?" I stammered, throwing my arms around myself. This was honestly just too much shock; first nearly freezing to death, then seeing Ivan _God-damn_ Braginski after my TV went mental.

His infamous smile wavered a bit, and he blinked a few times. "Hello, how do you know who I am?"

I swallowed and blinked back at him. Aw man... so exactly how the hell was I supposed to explain _that_? Was I supposed to tell him, _"Oh, well, you're a badass cartoon in my world - so how did I get to your world then?" All I could think to say was a quiet _"Uh, uh, um, uh..." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, sat up, and gestured to him. "W-Well, _everyone_ knows _you_! You're so big and strong and _amazing_!"

I thought I saw a very light tinge of pink on his cheeks after I said that. "O-Oh! My my, aren't you a flattering little _milashka_? You are alright, yes? Not a cutie-sicle, hmm?"

"I was pretty damn close," I muttered. I shook the snow out of my ponytail. "Uh, what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

He shrugged. "For one I am trying to escape General Winter. He's so horrible to me this time of year. Right on my tail, about five miles behind... I'm on my way to a meeting, too. Of all the countries."

"Oh."

We both just stood there for a minute, looking at each other. I was kicking at the snow, and he was rubbing the back of his neck, and neither of us really knew what to say.

Finally he sighed. "Would you... like to come with us?"

I looked up, and he was smiling at me. Then again he almost never made any other expression. But I still smiled back anyway. "Damn Skippy I would!" I cleared my throat, blushed, and clasped my hands behind my back. "I, uh, I mean, I'd be honored, Mr. Russia."

He chuckled. "No, no. You just call me Russia or Ivan."

"Okay."

"We better get going." He took a few steps, and waved me forward. "The meeting starts in an hour, and we have a long way to go."

I nodded, and began following him. As I did, I just stared at my new surroundings. Was this Russia-land? _Hell_, how did he expect to get to the meeting when we were still in his country? Didn't they meet at some designated place?

Maybe it was here in Russia-land this time. Or were things different in the Hetalia-verse?

Obviously he'd noticed me looking around. "You like this, _milashka_?" He almost sounded incredulous. "It is so _cold_. You like it here?"

I blinked a few times, then looked over at him. "I... don't know. It's different than where I'm from."

"Oh?" Great, now I had his interest piqued. _That_ was freakin' perfect. "Where are you from?"

"America."

"Oh! I know America. He is very nice guy. Maybe he will know you when he sees you. He cares about his citizens."

"Yeah, I guess. But I mean, I'm just one of a million."

"Ah." He reached over and patted me on the head, and I was a little scared at first. I mean, he did that to _Latvia_ all the time, and the kid's height was seriously stunted. That was probably how he was slowly killing him. But the touch was light, almost affectionate even. "No, you are one _in_ a million. You see, you used the wrong word. It makes a difference which word you use, _da_~"

I scoffed. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

We walked a little further, and I started to get cold. I was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, at least I wasn't in a freaking bikini - but this was _Russia_-land. Really, the temperature had to be at least sub-zero. I honestly didn't expect Russia to notice; he was _used_ to it after all, why shouldn't I get used to it quickly like he was?

But then... "Hmm?" He must have heard my teeth chattering, because he looked over at me. "You are cold, _da_?"

I tried to glare at him. What, was my frame-wracking shivering too subtle? But I couldn't do anything but look over with probably the most pathetic expression EVER. "_D-Da_," I answered, quickly snapping my eyes to the ground.

WHAT was I thinking? I'd just spoken in his native language. What the hell, it was just one word, but seriously. He was probably expecting me to just say "yeah" or something.

I heard him chuckle, then all of a sudden something heavy was around my shoulders. "Here, this should keep you warm till we get there, _da_~"

Was he actually being... nice? Oh God, here we come, apocalypse.

I glanced up and saw that it was _his coat_ around me. It was thick and way too big for me, but it was warm. I didn't dare put my arms in the sleeves, but held it around me like a blanket. "Thanks, Russia," I muttered. "That was... nice of you."

"Well, I don't want you to freeze before we get there. It would be, how you say it, _a bummer_ if the first person you met was Egypt because I had to hand you off to him so he could thaw you out."

I snorted. "Well, it was still nice of you." I glanced behind us. "So, uh, where are the Baltic nations? They're coming too, aren't they?"

"Oh, they are still at home. They would just be bored at the meeting... plus Latvia would be whining and crying about wanting to go home. So it's better they don't come because they wouldn't like it anyway. I called to let everyone know I was coming and the others not. But you will be a surprise! Surprises are so much fun, _da_~?"

I rolled my eyes, but forced a smile. What a surprise I would be - someone who was fangirling each and every character (well, except for Sealand because he's too young and Canada because the Canadians have already had it too good for too long) while Germany was trying to get the meeting in order.

"_Da_," I answered simply, awaiting the train wreck that was about to take place.


	3. In Which Not Much Gets Done

**WAAAAAAAAAAH I'M SO SORRY~**

**I lefted you for so long! I had this sitting around for God-knows-how-long and I didn't know how to end it, so finally I cut it off a few paragraphs early and used those paragraphs to begin the next chapter. *gasp***

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for it, eh? It's funny. :D And it has Russia in it! Kolkolkol~**

**Hope you all likees~**

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Russia announced, opening the door of a <em>very<em> big building. Was this where they held the world meetings? Must be, that's where he said he was headed. "Go on in, the ladies must go first."

I scoffed, taking a step inside and going nowhere else. "Never would have pegged you for a chivalrous type, Russia."

"Well, I am! And you are lucky for it. If I did not like you, I would not be so nice to you." He came in beside me, and the door shut behind us.

... With a creak and a slam. _Fuck_, was I screwed.

"I feel like I'm going to be the first victim in a low-budget horror movie," I muttered, whipping Russia's coat off and holding it out toward him. "Nobody's going to stab me, are they?"

"As long as you are with me, no one will lay a finger on you. Promise!"

"Okay... do you think everyone else is here already?"

"Probably." He was buttoning up his coat as he walked on down the hallway, not even looking to see where he was going. "Is held in my country this time, so I have right to be the last one here. This will be fun! I don't usually say anything in these meetings, but with you I have reason to speak!"

He spun around suddenly, and as I'd been following pretty much on his heels, our faces would have been an inch apart had he not been nearly half a foot taller than I was. He was smiling, but now it was a far creepier smile than his previous ones had been. (Of course, _most_ of his smiles were creepy anyway, but there was something more sinister about this one.)

"You are already proving your worth, _da?_ This is good~"

With that, he spun right back around and continued walking. That left me standing there shell-shocked, straight as an arrow, my face heating up red before he had a chance to turn around again and see it.

"Come on! We don't want to be _too_ late, _da~!_"

I sighed, shook the blush from my face, and began shuffling my feet behind him again. I was careful, though, not to get as close.

Finally (meaning after about a minute - I have a medical condition called short attention span, it's quite serious, you can donate to the Short Attention Span Foundation by calling 000-0000) we reached the meeting room. Russia smiled at me, grabbing the doorknob, and opened the door.

Inside, all of the other nations (well, minus the Baltics and, for some strange reason, Ukraine who is pretty cool, Belarus who really needs some kind of pills, and Prussia who honestly has me raising my eyebrows sometimes) were talking amongst each other. I admit to not liking Canada as much as some people do - but seriously, the poor guy was standing in the corner by himself while America was busy arguing with England over something that probably didn't matter anyway.

I grinned and had to literally grab the doorframe to stop myself from just running inside and glomping the guys senseless. Because, you know why? I'm sure you probably already know, but I'm going to tell you anyway. This is why: hot guy, hot guy, hot guy, hot guy, hot guy, and _great balls of fire_, hot guy.

Yes. Yes, I would be insanely happy if the representatives for every nation in real life were as hot as the personifications of them in _Hetalia_. It would certainly make world peace a lot easier, if you know what I mean. Everyone would just agree with everyone else, and then fight over who got to be which country's girlfriend.

I heard Russia laugh beside me. "You are excited, _da?_"

"Uh, yeah, a little. This is _so awesome_."

He nodded, and then his hand was on my back. "Why don't you go talk to some of the others? I have to check in with England and America - and hopefully, France won't be naked already."

"Okay." Hell, I wasn't about to object to _that_. (I wouldn't object to France being naked either, really...)

"Alright then. Have fun, I see you soon." He walked off, leaving me all by myself in room full of sexy bishounen.

_... This must be what heaven's like. I think I'll try being a better person so I get to go here instead of hell. The only hot guys in hell will probably be the guys whose asses actually are ON FIRE._

I noticed that Japan was sitting near Germany and Italy, but they were carrying on their own conversation. He wasn't really talking to anybody, just sitting there and waiting for the meeting to start.

I walked over and took a seat. "Do you mind?"

He glanced up and shook his head. "_Iie_. There is no one erse there."

"Thanks. I, uh, I mean... _arigato_." I just _barely_ held myself back from saying the full _domo arigato, Mr. Roboto!_

He chuckled breathily, almost too soft to be heard. "I understand Engrish. You do not have to try and impress me rike that. I arready think you seem rike nice person."

"Oh, yay! That's good."

"My name is Kiku Honda. What is yours?"

"Ashley."

"Ashree. That is a nice name."

I giggled at his pronunciation, but didn't mention it. It was too cute to correct - if he didn't pronounce his "l" like that, it would be nowhere near as adorable every time he opened his mouth. In fact, it might even be boring. That "Engrish" is one of the main reasons some people (haha... guilty...) bother to listen to him talk. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you."

"_Hai, hajimemashite_."

"You're lucky I know some basic Japanese or I'd have this seriously blank look on my face," I grinned.

He smiled back at me, and damn if it wasn't one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. "I saw you come in with Russia. Why are you... with _him?_"

Oh yeah. My grin deflated like a balloon that had just been let go of and was releasing that farting noise along with the air. I had momentarily forgotten that fact: Japan and Russia, yeah, they hated each other. Well, more like Japan hated Russia and Russia cleverly avoided every attempt at assassination while remaining falsely happy. _Kuso..._

I twisted my hands. "Uh, well, I kind of... dropped in here unexpectedly. I didn't even know I was in Russia-land until he stopped by and saw me. I was kind of, uh, drowning in a snowbank and he was nice enough to pluck me out like a little ant. He's really not a bad guy, you know. I mean, I know you two had that war-"

"It wasn't just some rittre battre," Japan interrupted me, sounding a little snappish. "Because of him I had to rive in poverty for many years. Normarry I work very hard anyway, but thanks to that... that _teme_... I had to work even harder. And it put me in pain, is why my back hurt arr the time."

I nodded. "I understand that, Japan. But he was just trying to protect himself too, you know, like you are. Like everyone is, I mean. Looking out for number one. He was nice to me - I bet you could be friends, if you stopped trying to kill him every time you see him. Maybe he'd be nice to you too."

He scoffed. "'Rooking out for number one.' I have heard that. I don't think he would be nice to _me_." He blew out a breath and hung his head. "Must stop talking now... too much energy used."

I grinned nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "Uh, okay then... I, uh, I'll go talk to Italy about raviolis then."

Standing up, I left Japan and walked over to join (read: butt into) Germany and Italy's conversation. I tell you what, first of all, Ger/Ita fics are GREAT... but, uh, the real thing? _Soooooo_ much better. Adorable. (Just sayin', I ain't braggin' or nothing...) "_Ciao!_ _Guten tag! Durkenshnoff!_ So what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh look look look!" Almost immediately Italy had jumped up and thrown his arms around me. "Look-it-Germany-it's-a-new-_Signorita_-she's-a-going-to-be-our-friend-_yaaaaaaaaaay!_" He nuzzled my cheek with his nose, laughing. "_Ciao bellisima_, you like-a pasta, _si?_"

"Uhhh, yes," I answered, though honestly it sounded like more of a question than an answer coming out of my mouth at the moment...

"_Perfecta!_ _Stupenda!_ Germany look, she like-a pasta, yaaaay!" He turned back to me, petting up and down my head. "What-a kind of-a pasta you like-a best, _bella?_"

"Ravioli."

"_Yaaaaaaaaay!_ _Ravioli amante!_ Oh, this is-a wonderful!" He looked back at Germany. "Right, Germany? So great!"

"_Ja, ja_, great," he grumbled. "Vhat is her name, Italy? You don't even know, do you? _Ach_, I apologize, _Fraülein -_ you can see he is hopeless."

I giggled, patting Italy on the head. "Oh, he's cute. I don't mind. It's nice to meet both of you." I laughed out loud as Italy had begun to tug at the strings on my sweater, apparently trying to magically pull the hoodie part over my head. I tried to swat him away. "Feliciano!"

He stopped and looked up at me blankly, then his face broke out into a big smile. "Hey! You know-a my name! Germany, the _bella_ knows-a my naaaaame!"

"Of course I know your name." I pushed Italy off me and back into his own chair. "I know everybody's. You, Ludwig, Ivan, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Mattie - speaking of Mattie, anybody know where he went?"

"I'm right here! I thought _you_ noticed me, but I guess that'll teach me to hope, won't it?"

I glanced over to the corner. Oh yeah, there he was. Didn't I see him when I'd come in? Wow, I was falling into the "Who's Canada?" curse. Must be the _Hetalia_ fates at work. "Sorry, Mattie!" I called. "I forgot!"

"No no, Miss, don't worry! I mean, you get used to it after a few centuries!"

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the European duo. "Anyway, yeah, I know everybody's real names."

"What's-a Germany's real name?" Italy questioned, getting all up in my face and acting like he was a shakedown-er for the mafia.

"Uhh... Ludwig."

"Oh wow!" He stepped away from me, blinked, and gave Germany a very stupid, very adorable grin. "She knows-a _everything_, Germany!"

"You dumb kid! She already said she knew my name, _so vhy ask her some'sing zat ve already know she knows?!_"

I sighed. I wasn't going to get out of this alive. For that matter, neither was poor Italy...

* * *

><p><strong>FUFUFUFU~ Germany and Italy how I love them... and Japan too! XD<strong>

**Anyway, Italian translations...**

**Signorita = Miss/young lady**

**Ciao bellisima = hello, beautiful**

**bella = beautiful/beautiful one**

**perfecta = perfect**

**stupenda = stupendous**

**ravioli amante = ravioli lover (XD oh Feliciano...)**

**And German translations...**

**ja = yes**

**ach = oh/urgh (basically anything expressing annoyance)**

**Fraülein = same as "Signorita", but... in German. |D**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH AWESOMENESS.**

**... IF I EVER GET A KICK IN THE ASS TO FINISH IT.**

**Arrivederci! Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
